The present invention relates to a cutting insert and a tool for chip removing machining, especially a milling insert and a milling tool. The milling insert is indexable in the milling tool. The milling tool is an end mill having 90° setting angle.
By each one of WO 2003/101655 and WO 2004/050283, a tangential cutting insert as well as a milling tool are previously known. The cutting inserts comprise four cutting corners, which are distributed on two sides for chip removing machining, i.e., each side has two cutting corners.
WO/0002693 shows a milling system having tangentially mounted cutting inserts where each cutting insert has eight cutting corners, which are distributed on two sides for chip removing machining, i.e., each side has four cutting corners. However, four of these cutting corners are intended for clockwise rotary machining and four cutting corners are intended for anticlockwise rotary machining. This means that only four cutting corners can be utilized in one and the same milling tool and that the passive minor cutting edges may be worn during the machining. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,695 shows another multi-edged cutting insert.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert and a tool for chip removing machining of the kind defined by way of introduction, the cutting insert being provided with a greater number of cutting corners, which in this case are eight.
It is also desirable to provide the cutting insert with clearances between the cutting corners so that the inactive cutting corners do not interfere with the active cutting corner.
It is also desirable that all cutting corners should be possible to be used for one and the same direction of rotation.
According to an aspect of the present invention,